


Don't Test Me

by Reesachan (Clymenestra)



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Art, Bucky Barnes Bingo 2020, Digital Art, Gen, Marvel CollabCupid group bingo card contribution
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-27
Updated: 2020-12-27
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:08:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28356759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Clymenestra/pseuds/Reesachan
Summary: Art work featuring Bucky Barnes breaking into Tony Stark's workshop only to be caught by Dum-E, who menaces him with a fire extinguisher.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 15
Collections: Bucky Barnes Bingo 2020, Collab Cupid - BuckyBarnesBingo - Group Card





	Don't Test Me

**Author's Note:**

> For the Bucky Barnes Bingo  
> Name: MarvelCollabCupid  
> Square: K4 (AU: Thief)
> 
> My computer's hard drive died part way through this project and I lost all the files, so I'm posting it as is without any attempts to fiddle with it more. 
> 
> I was really torn when I started making this as to whether to go with the screen accurate fire extinguisher or to go for a more recognizable shiny red cylinder but I decided in the end that even if some people might not recognize on sight that the black cone Dum-E is leveling at Bucky is the nozzle of an extinguisher, the fact that he's being menaced still comes across clearly enough in the screen accurate version to make it work.


End file.
